


You Are An Amazing Man, Adam Noshimuri:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Court Hearing/Court Hearings, Courtroom Drama, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e22 Kopi Wale No I Ka I'a A 'Eu No Ka Ilo. (Though Fish is Well Salted Maggots Crawl), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Slash, Surprises, Suspend/Suspended, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trials, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes through for Five-O & Duke Lukela, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are An Amazing Man, Adam Noshimuri:

*Summary: Adam comes through for Five-O & Duke Lukela, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was judgment day for Sgt. Duke Lukela, Who on the verge of losing his job, he is currently suspended for misconduct, & has to answer for what happened when his granddaughter was kidnapped, & rescued. He is currently sitting with the Five Taskforce, who are also his ohana, He was so nervous about this, He hopes that it would go the way that he wanted, He hopes also that they would take it in account, That he was doing anything that he can for family.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Duke, We got some witnesses to back you up, & We will speak of your years of service to **_HPD_** , & the state of Hawaii, You got nothing to worry about", Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was sitting right next to him, as they were in their dress blues for this hearing. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was the next one to speak, He said this soothingly to him.

 

"Steve's right, You got nothing to worry about, You are a great man & example to the officers, I think this will go in your favor, If not, We will strike, & the taskforce will be disbanded", The Blond was deadly serious, If they fire Duke, Then, They will resign, & everything will go straight to hell without them. Next, Officer Tani Rey said, "You are loyal, Duke, It really shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks, We know you, & know who you are", The Ex-Lifeguard smiled, & winked at him, which makes Duke chuckle in response.

 

"Thank you, Guys, I really appreciate it", The Elderly Officer said, as he relaxed now, Officer Junior Reigns said, "We will be here for you 100%, You can count on it", as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which really made him feel better. Special Consultant Jerry Ortega said this to him, "Duke, You are special part of us, & **_HPD_** , They will see it", Suddenly Adam Noshimuri came in with some character witnesses, & the Five-O Ohana smiled, as they saw who it was.

 

"Your timing couldn't be better," Captain Lou Grover said, as he saw it was Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, as the ohana all hugged them, Duke was speechless, & said, "Thank you, Thank you for coming", as he hugged them once again, It was time for the hearing, & they all went in, & Steve stopped his lover, & said with a smile, "You are an amazing man, Adam Noshimuri", "Don't you forget it, Commander", The Former Business Executive said with a wink, & they shared a kiss, & caught up with the others, as they all went inside.

 

The hearing went great, Duke was to tell HPD, If he was in trouble the next time, But they understood, & they went on to promote him to Lt. Everyone in the room saluted him, including the Five-O Taskforce, & they went out to celebrate his big victory. They went to Kamekona's, where the big owner had everything all set up, & ready to go. Flippa made sure that everything was perfect, before they sat down to eat.

 

"Welcome, Everyone, We have so much to celebrate", Flippa said, as he looked over to his cousin, who smiled, & said, as he placed a hand on Duke's shoulder, "I got a toast to make, & proud to make it, Back & better than ever, Our Brother, & Ohana Member, Lt. Duke Lukela !!!", Everyone roared, applauded, & whooped in response.

 

"Hear, Hear !", Steve exclaimed, as he raised his beer towards him, & Duke, "You got that right !", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he mirrored his friend's gesture, & the others followed him, "Welcome back, Duke", Jerry said, "We love you, Brother", Kono & Chin said in unison, "You are an amazing man, Duke Lukela", Adam nodded, "Thank you, Thank you all", Duke said, & everyone spent the entire time til late evening partying, & enjoying themselves.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
